


Trauma Care

by Glory1863



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medical degree is not always required to effectively deal with trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauma Care

“I did go to medical school. I even did a rotation in the emergency room. I know what I’m doing.”

Stabler feels quick but gentle fingers clean and bandage his wound, hears the soft apology whenever he winces in pain, sees guilt in dark eyes.

“It was your pen, but this was not your fault.” He sees surprise in dark eyes. The shrink isn’t used to being analyzed.

Huang helps him back into his shirt.

Stabler turns on his way out. “Hey, Doc, do you want to go grab a burger and a beer?” He sees gratitude in dark eyes.


End file.
